


Hands on Me

by Jean_does_not_have_a_horseface



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: But things get a little bit complicated, Erwin offers to rub readers back, F/M, Fellings realisation, I dont know where the last one came from but ok, Im bad at tagging seriously, Mentioms of previous sexual encounter, Sexual tention, Sligh body insecurity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_does_not_have_a_horseface/pseuds/Jean_does_not_have_a_horseface
Summary: Reader visits Erwin's office at a late night hour to deliver him some papers, but things take a different and very unprofessional turn when Erwin offers reader a massage, just to get one in return.





	Hands on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hi again *nervously sweats* I wrote another Erwin x reader instead of finishing another 'The Snow Keeps Falling' chapter...

The knock on his door made Erwin's head jump towards the source of sound. It was rather rarely that someone would just knock on his door at this hour in the night, but guessing the utmost reason behind this visit, he was positive it was about more paperwork.

"Name and business" he casually inquired, as always and sank his head between his palms to let out and inaudible sigh. He wasn't really in the mood of having someone over his head, asking for more paperwork to be done.

 

"It's cadet (y/n) (l/n), sir, I came to deliver you some finished papers captain Levi gave me." Your legs were shaking and wobbling as you clutched the papers to your chest with all your might, afraid of having to confront your Commander.

 

The door opened after a brief while, revealing Erwin's tall figure. A smirk contorted his whole face, as he stared down at your form, his eyes landing on the nightgown that rested on your body.

 

In a movement of his arm, you were in the room, walking on the beautifully customised brownish red carpet, and stood before his office. Soon enough, Erwin disappeared in the depths of his room and emerged back with a chair that he went to set next to his own.

 

"May I ask, what you were doing in Levi's office dressed like this, (y/n)?" You took a deep breath before you turned your gaze to him again, not wanting to give him any other reason to smirk more than he was right now and instead you noticed his hand patting his chair softly, motioning you to sit there.

 

"First of all, sir, I was not in Captain's room. He burged into mine, not only waking me up, but violating my whole existence, just to force me to bring these papers to you." Your face was stern as you spoke to him, since you didn't want to give him any right to try to offend or insult you.

 

"By violating your whole existence you mean..."

 

"He threw me off my bed! On the floor, Erwin! On the floor! And he knows how bad my condition is!" At first you couldn't realise why you wouldn't receive an answer from the blond, but then your last statement snapped inside your head. "I'm sorry sir! It was totally unprofessional and unnecessary for me to call you by your name, I sincerely apologise-"

 

"You don't have to." Erwin cut you off by placing his palm in the crook of your neck, knowing that his touch would be sending shivers down your spine. Damn, it had only been one time in the dark, why did it feel like he knew your body better than yourself? "So, your back is not fully healed yet?"

"No, I... it hurts and I thought I was going to die when I hit that tree." You confessed, feeling his other palm set on the other side of your neck as his fingers started to slowly draw circles on your skin. A soft whimper escaped your lips, a sign that you were already losing it under his touch, something you wouldn't want to happen once again.

 

"Sir... Commander sir.." you purred slowly as another, louder whimper exited your throat from the immense satisfaction. "We agreed that there wouldn't be a second time to this"

 

"I'm not doing anything (y/n), just offering you a back rub" He simply stated, as if there was nothing more natural in the world. "In return I want one too." He smirked and leaned down to lock his lips on your throat, softly suckling the spot. In the moment you knew he wasn't going to let you refuse his offer and it made your gut tighten.

 

Oh how you wanted to just endure in a night with him again, but it was for his own good that you wouldn't want him to get attached. There was surely an egoistic motive behind your thoughts as he wasn't going to be the only one getting addicted to such form of pleasure and stress relief. Once someone found out, his reputation would be destroyed. He would never be the brave Commander again, but the Commander who screwed his cadet and acted on her favor most of the time. You were going to be labeled as a whore and a slut for seducing a man like him. You both were going to be labeled sinners for not saving yourselves for marriage and accused with things that were not true.

 

Nevertheless, if Erwin cared about that, he wouldn't have asked for such thing in the first place. Instead he had gladly helped you walk to his room, and politely told you to take your night gown off and lay on your chest.

 

"Are you sure this isn't going to turn into anything else, Commander?" You asked for a final confirmation of his intentions, although he simply seemed to smile at you. 

 

" _This_ , (y/n), will not turn out in anything you wouldn't want." He assured you and finally set his right hand on your back.

 

Your whole body felt at ease. You weren't feeling scared or concerned about anything as his hands wandered on your back. You even ignored his talks about not even knowing how to properly do this, because it felt so damn good and calming. The skin on your back was on fire from the contact with his large palms, but you sincerely ignored it, to let go into the beautiful sensation of having your sore back treated so nicely for the first time.

 

You only whined when his hands left your skin, but in the blink of an eye, you felt your teeth sinking on your lower lip, to prevent yourself from moaning. He was dragging his fingers up and down your spine, in fatherly soft moments, that tingled your sensations to the max. 

 

"Sir, this is enough" Deep down, you hated your self for saying this.

 

"It's my bedroom, so you can call me by my name" He smiled, mesmerizing crystal blue eyes staring into your (e/c) ones. Realising it was high time you got dressed up, you stretched your hands in search of your piece of cloth, only to have it handed to your hand by the male next to you.

 

"You don't have to hide that much, it's not like I haven't seen it all, already."

 

At this you suddenly snapped, barely being able to hold back your hand from just slapping his cheek. There was nothing wrong with wanting to cover up yourself, in a well lit room, so he wouldn't see. 

 

"Last time it was dark, okay? Nothing looks the same in such lighting!" You confessed, with an angry pout on your lips, and turned your back to him completely to wear your cloth. You didn't see Erwin's hand hesitating to touch your back in an affectionate way.

"You're suggesting, I'll get disappointed by looking at you under a better lighting?" He inquired to know, instead of touching you and forcing something you wouldn't want upon you. You didn't answer to his question, wishing that he had gotten the message of your unsaid positive answer. 

 

By the time you turned around he was already laying in his chest, naked, with a peaceful look on his face. With a sigh, you put each of your knees on his sides, to roll to the other side, but his tight grip on your thigh prevented you from moving.

 

"Stay there. It's rather... comfortable" He calmly spoke, and you forced yourself to lean down upon his rock hard backside to set your arms on his skin.

 

As you softly rubbed circles everywhere your hands could -and were allowed to- touch, you could feel the hard rock, muscles that flexed so beautifully inside your palms, and all these scars he had from fighting Titans for all these years, creating little bumps on his skin. He really looked like a piece of art from this position, even if it was just his back. 

His undercut seemed so gracefully being taken care of, and you wondered if he did it himself or had any one else do it. A spark of jealousy emitted from your heart at this thought and a thousand more thoughts closed your mind I'm turn.

 

He wasn't yours, but it felt so weird to imagine him being taken care of by someone who wouldn't be you. You didn't feel like you were in love with him, and yet you hated yourself for not being able to slam your lips with his at first chance you got. You had willingly given your self to him a fateful night, and you had been denying yourself for such a long time that it made your stomach ache in regret.

 

"Are you alright (y/n)?"

 

You hadn't realised you had stopped rubbing circles on his back until you heard him speak to you. It was so embarrassing; you practically had sat on his waist in addition to having froze in your very spot.

 

Erwin sighed and proceeded to turn on his back with you still on top of him. At the moment he kind of regretted his choice of asking to give you a massage. It was completely rational and had caused you to this uncomfortable situation, just because the need to feel you again had struck him out of nowhere. It was so hard to ignore the fact that you wanted him as much as he did, because he could see it in your eyes and in the way your body flinched every time his skin was on yours.

He only prayed you'd want to give in to him again.

 

 

"Tell me, Commander..." you trailed off, feeling too bad for having to ask this, but if you didn't your heart was going to burst out of your chest "can you please put your hands on me again? I just need you to touch me for one more time." Your face looked desperate and terrified at the same time as he put his hands on your hips and ground them on his with need. Your own palms wrapped around Erwin's face and used all the force in your body to pull you to him.

 

As your lips slammed on his, you knew, this was going to be so much better than the first time. And for once, Erwin's prayers were heard.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write some smut for this or not?


End file.
